8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Valenius
Personality & Traits General Overview Valenius is a frustrated and repressed scientist forced into a world of post apocalyptic survival. He blames the entire Star Empire and it's “despotic system of entitled aggrandizement, twisted noblesse oblige, and corrupt patronage” to be the cause of every ill thing that has ever befallen him and the Empire. Considering his life, however, he may be understating the truth. At heart he is a disenchanted idealist but holds a fierce determination to ensure the Republic succeeds... or at the very least that the Tal'Shiar and what's left of the Star Empire “is forced to choke on it's own Venomous Hypocrisy.” He is decidedly unmilitaristic, almost to a point where one may consider it a deliberate act on his part, another jab directed in the general direction of the Star Empire. In less ardent moments, he can be reasonably personable, although he is deeply and intensely private person and can be somewhat awkward in social situations. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Vale is a resourceful and gifted scientist, able to use obscure facts and knowledge in practical ways to extract himself from harsh situations and solve problems. He is able to 'game out' scenarios and see possibilities and outcomes beyond the expected. Weaknesses - He is undoubtedly suffering from PTSD and a combination of odd physiological problems from some of the more extreme survival situations he's been in. (Many claim he was left entirely too long out in the sun of A'Rakis 2 and it 'cooked' part of his brain). He has bouts of paranoia in particular that lead to his intense need for privacy. Ambitions Vale almost goes entirely overboard in trying not to have ambition, which he considers one of the “Crippling evil vices of the Star Empire” that directly undermined the Romulan People, and lead to the “Day of Consequence and Reckoning.” He does aspire to see a fledging Romulan Republic become a vibrant and free society that has cast of the chains and mistakes of the past to embrace a “real and free future full of untold possibilities.” Of one ambition he may be tortured into confessing is being able to have water samples from every habitable world in explored space. Hobbies & Interests Water, Water, and more Water. As an obsessed Hydrologist by trade and training, Vale delights in all things to do with water (except drowning which he will grudgingly admit is a negative consequence of water). When not indulging his water habbit, he has a guilty pleasure in reading trashy romance novels (with the Vulcan Love Slave series being his absolute favorite) which he berates gleefully as “the worst literature ever produced, and entirely enjoyable because of its complete disreguard for any convention of plot, plausablity, and vestige of pretentiousness.” Languages Federation Standard All Romulan Dialects Reman Standard Vulcan Family Father: Valentinius Mother: Corella Brother(s): None Sister(s): Valenia (Missing and presumed dead on Romulus) Spouse: None Biography Born basically to a lower middle class family, Valenius had to enlist in the Romulan Military in order to obtain a university education in the Sciences. Upon completion of his degree, he was trained extensively as a sensor officer and was serving in such a capacity when the Dominion War occurred. Despite an impressive capability and impressive war record, he was unable to obtain rank higher than Lieutenant due to his lack of political connections, and his resistance to playing the patronage game. He was discharged after the war without the benefit of an official statement of meritorious conduct for his time served. (Which Vale firmly believes was a spiteful punitive act on the part of several fellow officers he crossed swords during the war “whose stupidity didn't get them killed, thus saving the Romulan race from their further incompetence in the years to come.”) In Civilian life he was able to obtain further education only as part of a labor contract with the Romulan Mining Guild, where he was trained as a Hydrologist to help extract rare minerals typically deposited by running water into rock formations. Despite the bitter circumstances that lead him to this position, he found he had a true passion for it. And so began his utter and all consuming love affair with water, becoming renowned (pre-Hobus) as one of the foremost Hydrologists in the Empire. (Which is to say he was underpaid, unappreciated, and generally sent to fix problems he had neither the resources nor the ability to solve, yet held fully accountable for any failure.) Over the course of his career, Vale was able to break away from contractual work with the Mining Guild and become an independent Freelance contractor hired by a wide variety of clients, including a fair number of colony world seeking to establish or improve their water supplies. In working on the far edges of the Romulan Frontier, he deftly avoided a great deal of the political and social unrest that struck the core of the empire during the post war years, and leading up to Hobus. “I watched as the star exploded... a beautiful and amazing pinprick of light erupting into a maelstrom of fire... and then I knew something was terribly terribly wrong... Hobus was several hundred odd light years from the world I was standing on, and yet there was the light of it's death... the fires of it's nova turning night into day not more than a hour after it had exploded... and yet even in the midst of the consternation of that thought, and knowing down all the untold horrors that awaited me because of it.... I still remember fondly how beautiful and magnificent that night was...” “Their will be those who tell you that Hobus changed everything... it didn't. It simply hastened the inevitable fall the Empire was heading towards by undercutting the rock a few lifetimes before it was due to crumble under the weight of our rotting and failed enterprise. Our greedy and venial masters played with fire they couldn't control, and in their hubris and avarice for power... they were consumed. But the servants of their fell system remained, scampering over the fallen edifice to claim it for their own, just as the too long bowed heads of many of us finally looked up to the sky and beheld in the fading fires of Hobus the hope of change. And thus our history tells of what becomes of so many slaves suddenly freed from their master's boot... for there are those who desire mightily of becoming free, and those who lust wantonly of becoming the master.” “Consider my own plight... Caught on a world desired by many, and fought over by so many that no one trusted anyone, so they eradicated all. Hobus was the beginning of the death, and it was not the worst harbinger of it by far... no... that was looking into your reflection and seeing the savage haunting burning deep in your own eyes .. gauging what they perceive without that spark recognition that it is indeed you and not the demented nightmare you have become to survive.” “I was never a particularly martial let alone violent person... but I was cured of any and all inhibition to the Warrior's way in the years I spent on A'Rakis. Though now I have tempered that raw fury into a focused weapon to crush those I consider my enemies, there is still a savagery that will never be satisfied, never be quenched until I have met my end, or until I have wiped the stars clean of their ilk... The Republic shall be the legacy, that the blood I spill and shed in equal terms has a purpose that is far more important and far more enduring than my wrath.” Service Record Lost Permenatly with the Destruction of the Romulan High Command Archive on Romulus, 2387 Category:Federation Characters